powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameos in other shows and media
WARNING: The Powerpuff Girls has been referenced and parodied in a wide variety of outside media, which includes adult media. As such, the following page contains mature content. Continue at your own risk. This page collects events when The Powerpuff Girls are cameo-ed, mentioned, merchandised, crossed over, or parodied, in outside movies, TV shows, video games, and other forms of media. TV Shows American Dad! *In the episode "The Longest Distance Relationship", Jeff and Sinbad went through a wormhole that turned them into a whole bunch of different versions of themselves. One of them was a Powerpuff Girl version of themselves where Jeff looked like a Rowyruff boy and Sinbad looked like Professor Utonium. Ppg american dad.jpg|Jeff and Sinbad in "The Longest Distance Relationship" Animation Domination Hi-Def * In the segment, "HBO's Powerpuff GIRLS", it parodies the series and the 2012 HBO series Girls. Narcissism was accidentally added to the mix, having the girls in their mid-20s, living in New York City. Bubbles smokes, Blossom is overweight, and Buttercup is no longer interested in fighting crime anymore. They go to gyms to work out, binge eat, and go on dates that don't last long. * The segment is available to watch on YouTube. HBOPPG1.png HBOPPG2.png HBOPPG3.png HBOPPG4.png HBOPPG5.png HBOPPG6.png HBOPPG7.png HBOPPG8.png HBOPPG9.png HBOPPG10.png HBOPPG11.png HBOPPG13.png HBOPPG14.png HBOPPG15.png Aqua Teen Hunger Force *The show features a recurring location called the "Powerpuff Mall". **In fact, said mall is the exact mall used in one of the pilots of The Powerpuff Girls, "Meat Fuzzy Lumkins". *In the episode "Universal Remonster", an alien known as Oglethorpe creates several T-shirts that features a Powerpuff Girl (that looks a bit like Blossom with a hot pink mohawk). When his friend Emory pointed this out, Oglethorpe denied that it was a Powerpuff Girl, claiming that "they're not getting sued". *In the ATHF Movie and the episode "Eggball", Meatwad uses a Powerpuff Girls parachute. PPG Parachute.PNG The Powerpuff Girls Cameo.png Arthur *In the episode "Desk Wars", Muffy holds up stickers for superheroes called the Judo Kittens, who somewhat resemble The Powerpuff Girls. File:Judo Kittens.png Buffy the Vampire Slayer *In the sixteenth episode of season five, "The Body", a pink shirt with a The Powerpuff Girls logo was seen in Willow's closet, while she was panicking over what clothes to wear to her mother's funeral. File:Powerbuff_Girls.png Courage the Cowardly Dog In the episode "The Ride of the Valkyries", there is a Powerpuff Girls poster. PPG Poster.png Chowder *In the Chowder episode "The Hot Date", Miss Bellum made an appearance as someone's date. She also proclaims that she got caught up because the 'town' was being attacked again by monsters, likely referring to Townsville. *In "The Heist", Mung Daal's head explodes and becomes replaced by Bubbles's head saying "Wow, that's sweeeeet" after tasting the Sweet Sapphire crystal. Also, a remixed version of The Powerpuff Girls theme tune can be heard briefly. ** Incidentally, Dwight Schulz, Mung's voice actor, also voiced Lester van Luster in the "Small World" episodes of the reboot series. *In "The Toots", three animals very closely resembling the Powerpuff Girls appear in the audience. Bellum on Chowder.JPG Bubbles on Chowder.JPG Toots.JPG Degrassi *In "Bark at the Moon", Manny said her favorite superhero was Bubbles. Dexter's Laboratory *In the episode "Tele-Trauma", Dexter had a machine that kept making him quote things he saw on TV and one of those quotes was "Townsville's in trouble!" *In an episode of Dexter's Laboratory, there were three talking Amoebas that look similar to the Amoeba Boys and sounded like them. *The narrator for the "Dial M for Monkey" episodes is the same narrator in The Powerpuff Girls. *In the episode "School Girl Crushed", one of the kids had a model of a city as his project and it was of The City of Townsville. *In "Star Check Unconventional", Dexter and his crew walk past dolls that resemble Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. *In "Aye Aye Eyes", during a music video, Dee Dee and another girl are seen dancing while Dexter is seen unamused and not dancing all on a slower pulsating heart background. Townsville.JPG|Model of Townsville power.JPG|Dolls that resemble the Powerpuff Girls PPG ending hearts reference from dexters lab episode aye aye eyes.png|Reference to The Powerpuff Girls episode outro sequence from "Aye Aye Eyes". Drawn Together *In the episode "Foxy vs. The Board of Education", a pregnant Bubbles is seen waiting in the hospital. **In the same episode, when Spanky Ham proposed to Xandir, the billboard above the hockey rink showed the hearts that are usually at the end of every episode. *In the episode "Wherein There is a Big Twist Part 2", there were pictures of Blossom and Buttercup seen in the resumes of the blown up building. Bubbles in the hospital.png|Pregnant Bubbles ER *In the episode "Next of Kin", Everwood *In the episode "Extra Ordinary", Amy was watching an episode of The Powerpuff Girls. Evil Con Carne *In the episode "Ultimate Evil", General Skarr forced Boskov to watch The Powerpuff Girls. *In the episode "Hector King of the Britons", The Lady of the Lake asked Hector to impersonate a fight between Huckleberry Hound and Mojo Jojo. When he was impersonating Mojo Jojo, he mentioned the Powerpuff Girls. PPG on Evil Con Carne.jpg|General Skarr forcing Boskov to watch The Powerpuff Girls. Excel Saga *Ropponmatsu 2 deactivates a time bomb, that's about to blow up the city. When he does, a bunch of weird things fly out of the breaking down time bomb. One of which is Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls. The Fairly OddParents Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *In Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's, there was an imaginary friend of Mojo Jojo. Wilt said that sometimes kids get ideas for imaginary friends off of what they see on TV. Mojo was also seen in the closing credits for Part Two of the episode in place of Jackie Khones. *In the Halloween episode "Nightmare on Wilson Way", Frankie is dressed as Blossom, as well as one of the Imaginary Friends dressed as Bubbles, in a flashback, Bloo is dressed as Mojo Jojo. *In the episode "Land of the Flea", there was a flea on Eduardo dressed up like the Mayor and sounds like him too. *In the episode "Say It Isn't Sew", Bloo was looking through some stickers and one of them was of Blossom's head. *Frankie's shirt vaguely resembles three silhouettes of The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom in pink, Bubbles in light blue, and Buttercup in light green. *In one episode "Challenge of the Superfriends", Mac and Bloo found a superhero imaginary friend named Imaginary Man who looked like a mixture of Major Man and Major Glory there was a lot of Powerpuff Girls related undertones in this episode. The episode began with a reporter (also voiced by Tom Kenny) reporting that "The City" the way the narrator would in The Powerpuff Girls and the episode ended with Bloo saying "And so once again the day is saved" and whenever the Imaginary Man and his enemy sister Nemesister flew, the would make the same sounds as the Powerpuff Girls would and they would leave behind streaks of light the same way the Powerpuff Girls do. 408-0055.jpg Mojo-FHIF.jpg Mayor Flea.JPG Bloo as Mojo.JPG FrankieBlossom.png Blossom on Foster's.JPG A lost Claus reference.png Gilmore Girls *In the episode "Run Away Little Boy", Lorelai talks to Rory about long awaiting the day, when they save up enough to buy some Powerpuff Girl themed shot glasses. *In the episode "Lorelai Out of Water", Lorelai writes a message on a Powerpuff Girls postcard. Goin' Bulilit *In the taping of "Goin' Bulilit Kids noon na minsang ginulat sa kanilang Halloween Episode", Nikki is seen wearing a Powerpuff Girls T-shirt. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Codename: Kids Next Door *At the end of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode "My Fair Mandy", Grim, Mandy and Billy ended up in the Powerpuff Girls universe (taking the roles of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup respectively) due to the effects of Mandy smiling. Professor Utonium showed up and Mojo Jojo was mentioned to have broken into the theatre without paying (which was the reason the professor woke the "girls" up). In the ending credits of the episode, Irwin was dressed as Mojo Jojo and he was in his evil lair. *In the episode "Sickly Sweet", when Mandy first arrives, she threatens to "open up a can of Powerpuff" on Billy and Grim. *In the episode "Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus", it is revealed that Principal Goodvibes collects Powerpuff Girls merchandise. *In the crossover with Codename: Kids Next Door episode: "The Grim Adventures of the KND", when Billy opened the door he said "Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls". Later in the episode, When the Delightful Reaper exploded into a bunch of cartoon characters, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were three of them. Professor_Utonium_in_My_Fare_Mandy.png|Professor Utonium in the episode "My Fair Mandy". powerpuff_girls_and_grim_adventures_of_billy_omg__by_jttassy-d5wlkc1.jpg|"My Fair Mandy" PPG Merch full.png|"Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus" PPG on GaoKND.JPG|"The Grim Adventures of the KND" M8u1bU9.jpg It's Showtime *In the It's Showtime segment, Sine Mo 'To, the title of Sine Mo 'To Stories #17 is The Flower Pot Girls, which is a parody of The Powerpuff Girls. King of the Hill *The title of the 12th episode of Season 3 is "The Powder Puff Boys". MAD/Mad TV *In an episode of MAD "The Celebrity Ape-rentice", Mojo Jojo is one of the apprentices and brought up the Powerpuff Girls. *In an episode of MAD "2 Broke Powerpuff Girls", it featured a story about Bubbles and Buttercup broke and working for HIM. They were also kicked out of their apartment by Mojo Jojo and Blossom was living successfully. In the theme song for this segment of the show, the heads of Ace, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Big Billy were also seen. Tom Kane and Tara Strong reprise HIM and Bubbles, respectively. *In an episode of MAD "I Am Lorax", Mojo Jojo appears as a zombie. *In an episode of MAD "Once Upon a Toon", Blossom was one of the cartoon characters who tried to bring their show back. Also, Samurai Jack cut a shrub into the shape of The Powerpuff Girls. *In an episode of MAD "Total Recall Me Maybe/The Asgardigans", Mojo Jojo appears in the Who Wore it Better skit. *In an episode of Mad TV, there's a segment of a parody called "The Powerslut Girls", with Paris Hilton as Blossom, Tara Reid as Bubbles and Brittany Murphy as Buttercup. The two segments were, "Miracle on 34 Calories!" and "Attention Deficit Eating Disorder", though the title card is barely the same from The Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium's appearance is exactly the same and the color of his lab coat is black and the news reporter hair is also similar of Kid Utonium. hqdefault (2).jpg|Mojo Jojo in "The Celebrity Ape-rentice" The old cartoon network characters on mad by amandayedor-d5jjtre.png|Blossom in "Once Upon a Toon" PPG Bush.PNG Zombie Mojo.PNG|Mojo Jojo as a zombie in "I Am Lorax" 2_Broke_Powerpuff_Girls.png|2 Broke Powerpuff Girls logo 120126mag-MAD1.jpg|Buttercup and Bubbles appear as waitresses BlossomBubbles&Buttercup-MAD-2BrokePowerpuffGirls.png|Blossom appears as a star recorder Mad_TV_-_The_Powerslut_Girls.png|The Powerslut Girls Powerslut girls 3.gif Malcolm in the Middle In the episode "Grandparents", a flashback showed a montage of the past five years, explaining how the recklessness of the Wilkerson boys is what caused the refrigerator to break down so soon. In the flashback, refrigerator magnets of Mojo Jojo, Blossom and Buttercup were seen on the door. Medium *In the first episode, the theme song was heard in the DoBois home. The Middle *In the episode "Valentine's Day", the mom passed out different kinds of Valentine's Day cards. One of the kinds of cards was for The Powerpuff Girls. My Wife and Kids *In the episode "He Said, She Said", Kady said she wanted to watch The Powerpuff Girls on the TV in the living room. Kyle Senior, however, was planning on watching the basketball game on that very TV, so he told Kady that she could not do that, because The Powerpuff Girls were at home, watching the basketball game. *In the episode "What Do You Know?", as part of a guessing game, Kady quizzed Fraklin on what her favorite Powerpuff Girl. Franklin, not knowing anything about The Powerpuff Girls guessed a bunch of random names that didn't belong to any of the girls. These names were Barney, Pinky, Trixy, Twinky, Lucky, and Sticky. Mighty Magiswords *In the episode "Like Water for Bimm" during the "Grup gag" opening sequence, Grup is dressed up as Bubbles. Screenshot 20180906-014610.jpg NCIS *Mentioned in discussion regarding what female superhero Abby is like. Odyssey 5 *In the episode "The Trouble with Harry", it was mentioned by Harry. OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *In "Crossover Nexus," abandoned Malph's and Townsville Hall buildings can be seen in the background. Also, a poster of the Powerpuff Girls can be seen in another background. Buttercup also makes a cameo as one of the characters Ben briefly turns into. Talking Dog also makes a cameo. Image2799.jpg Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt The entire series features an art style similar to that of the Powerpuff Girls, and in the episode "Sex and the Daten City", Panty's manager arranges a meeting with Bubbles and to send a birthday card to Blossom. Portlandia *In the episode "Spyke Drives", someone was wearing a Powerpuff Girls shirt. Robot Chicken *In this sketch "Grown-Up Halloween" from the episode "Link Sausages", two girls dressed up as Blossom and Buttercup during their Halloween party. *Episode 4 from the Season 2 episode "Celebrity Rocket", in this sketch titled "Power Puff Stem Cell Research", the Girls have their exact same counterparts from the classic series. The Professor says that's all thanks to stem cell research. Then the Girls replied "Uh-huh!". *Episode 7 from the Season 4 episode "I Love Her", in this sketch "Perfect Little Girls Who Flip the F&%$ Out", when the Narrator says, "Sugar, spice, everything nice and cocaine. The recipe for perfect little girls who flip the f&%$ out!" was a reference from the classic series opening sequence. Also, the turban-wearing monkey villain is based off Mojo Jojo and the Girl's counterparts was also referencing the knock-off versions from the classic series episode "Knock It Off". Buttercup robotchicken.png Blossom robotchicken-cameo.png Evil PPG.jpg Robochik-ppg.gif Samurai Jack *Episode 2 from Samurai Jack, "The Samurai Called Jack", partially takes place in what appears to be the ruins of Townsville where Aku has enslaved futuristic dog-creatures. Samurai Jack Townsville.JPG|Townsville Samurai Jack Townsville 2.JPG|Talking Dog sign Saturday Night Live *In one of the TV Funhouse segments, "The X Presidents", The Powerpuff Girls showed up to beat up George W. Bush, Ronald Reagan, Jimmy Carter, and Gerald Ford for kidnapping SpongeBob. Blossom was the only one to speak, saying "We'll save you, SpongeBob!". George W. Bush said that he'd be beating up Buttercup, and called her the "bitchy" member of the group. The X Presidents won the fight, but they realized that they had just beaten up a bunch of little girls. They edited a video of them beating up the girls, by photoshopping turbans on all their heads to make them look like terrorists and to make them look like the good guys. The Simpsons *In the episode "The Dad Who Knew Too Little", when Homer and Lisa blacken his hairs, Lisa says: "I look just like a Powerpuff Girl". This is a reference to Buttercup. *In the episode "Bart vs. Itchy & Scratchy", Lisa had a timeline called “Cartoon Women’s History”. Historical female cartoon characters included The Powerpuff Girls. Lisa_Simpson_with_Buttercup_hairstyle.png|Lisa Simpson with Buttercup hairstyle. Cartoon Women's History.png|Lisa's list of "Cartoon Women's History". Six Feet Under The Gorodetskys have this show on in their van. Spaced *In the episode "Gone", Sophie was seen playing with a Buttercup plushie doll, when she was first talking to Daisy over the phone. Spider-Man *In the episode "Bring on the Bad Guys", Panda-Madia calls Hippo "Fuzzy Lumpkins". Steven Universe/Uncle Grandpa At the end of "Say Uncle" (the Steven Universe/Uncle Grandpa crossover), the Powerpuff Girls (along with some other CN characters) are listed on Uncle Grandpa's checklist of people to visit. 935332cb525bf3251ba4029b09e0d314.jpg |undefined|link=undefined In the episode "Pizza Eve", they were featuring the Cartoon Network "Grampie" awards, where all of the Cartoon Network celebrities were at an award show, being given awards for their performances. The Powerpuff Girls from the 2016 TV series were seen in the audience. Buttercup was also heard, angrily saying "Whatever" when she heard that she didn't win, just as Uncle Grandpa ran by and stepped on her head. Buttercup was also voiced by the same voice actor, from this reiteration, Natalie Palamides. PPG in UG.png BVEntd9 - Imgur.gif Powerpuff Girls in Uncle grandpa.png Teen Titans Go! *The episodes "Pie Bros", "Breakfast Cheese", and "Boys vs. Girls" had references to the Powerpuff Girls. *The Whisperer's appearance is similar to the Powerpuff Girls' appearance. *In the episode "Shrimps and Prime Rib", the Titans mentioned the crossover with the Powerpuff Girls in "TTG v PPG". *In "The Self-Indulgent 200th Episode Spectacular!", a poster outside the Warner Bros. Studios lot shows the Powerpuff Girls in Titans Tower with the Titans. You can briefly see Starfire dressed as Bubbles. also, in this episode, Tara Strong demonstrate she was the former voice of Bubbles among her other popular roles to Raven. ppg in ttg.png Dcn2bLx - Imgur.gif Screenshot 2017-12-10-17-06-20-2.png Undeclared A recurring background prop in the series is a stuffed doll of Blossom, which is generally used in scenes, taking place in the girls' college dorm room. *In the episode "The Perfect Date", a stuffed pillow doll of Blossom can be seen, lying down on the couch in Rachel's dorm room. *In the episode "Hal and Hillary", the Blossom doll appears again. *In the episode "Eric's POV", the Blossom doll appears again. United States of Tara *In the very first episode of the series, Tara called Ben a "Powerpuff Boy". Veronica Mars *In the episode "Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough", Veronica mentions the show. Wander Over Yonder The ending of the episode "The Boy Wander" was a reference to the classic Powerpuff Girls ending, with Commander Peepers (voiced by the Narrator himself, Tom Kenny) speaking the line "And so once again, the day is saved thanks to... Wander and Sylvia." WOY- PPG ending reference00.jpg In the episode "The Hero", Sir Brad Starlight who looks vaguely like Major Glory from Dexter's Laboratory and from the classic Powerpuff Girls episode "Members Only". S1e9a Brad explaining Draykor's wedding to Demurra.jpg Also, in the episode "The It", Night Mayor (the episode title from the original Powerpuff Girls series) who looks like The Mayor of Townsville. WOY-Night Mayorreference.png Weeds Megan mentions a Powerpuff Girls shirt she was wearing Who Wants to Be a Millionaire On the 2000 Halloween episode, Regis opens the show by mentioning him and the Powerpuff Girls and the most popular choice of Halloween costume among kids. And in a behind-the-scenes special aired in May of that same year, one of the contestant coordinators has a picture of Buttercup as a wallpaper on her office computer. Wrecked *In the episode "Cop Tricks", Karen calls Jess a Powerpuff Girl. Movies 11:14 A plush doll of Bubbles is seen, lying on Cherri's bed. 1114 Bubbles.png Akeelah and The Bee Akeelah has a Powerpuff Girls lamp in her room. Aliens in the Attic Hannah in the movie has a Powerpuff Girls backpack. Blade II Bring It On: All or Nothing The Change-Up Charlie's Angels Dancing at the Blue Iguana Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Don't Say a Word Elf Michael reads off of Santa's list, and one of the toys mentioned is a The Powerpuff Girls playset. The Hebrew Hammer The Hot Chick How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days Infested Inspector Gadget 2 In a deleted scene, the Gadgetmobile, parked outside the Blue Monkey biker bar, tells Penny, Inspector Gadget's niece, that she should be at home watching The Powerpuff Girls. Gadgetmobile: "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Penny: "Uncle Gadget needs me, he just doesn't know it yet." Gadgetmobile: "You should be at home watching The Powerpuff Girls, not out here acting like one. If I had half a mind, I'd go home, I'm telling you here." Penny: "Gadgetmobile?" "How would you feel if I had your clutch pulled through your exhaust pipe?!" Gadgetmobile: "HEY!" "We're on the same side, remember?" "The side of not getting ourselves killed?" Penny: "Come on, Brain." That particular deleted scene can be found on the 2:55 mark of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_aQ2Y9HA0Q Jay and Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie The Lake House When Kate is watching TV this is what's on A Mighty Wind Leonard Crabbe (Mickey's then-new love interest) is watching the train scene from "Him Diddle Riddle". O Brother, Where Art Thou? Scary Movie 2 Powerpuff Girls merchandise is shown twice in the film. The first appearance is on Alex's (played by Tori Spelling) bag when she is introduced and walking with the other girls, and the second is a large plastic figure of Blossom on a shelf in Cindy's (played by Anna Faris) room near the end of the film. Blossom in Scary Movie Crappo Quality.png Blossom in Scary Movie Again.png Scooby-Doo Before the Flashback ends, after Mystery Inc. kicked Scrappy-Doo out, he mentions he's "as cute as a Powerpuff Girl". Sorority Boys Southpaw Spanglish Bernie had a sticker of The Powerpuff Girls on her bedroom wall. It Runs in the Family A huge Buttercup plush doll is seen in a college dorm. Unbreakable Video Games Dead or Alive 2 Lego Dimensions Minecraft During the alpha versions of the game, one of the menu splashes says, "Yay!! Bubbles!" which is a reference to the Powerpuff girl, Bubbles, but this feature was removed in the game in update 1.0. It is unknown why this splash text was removed. This splash text is very rare in the alpha version. Internet Media Lele Pons Multiple videos parodying The Powerpuff Girls happened, portraying the title characters. *In the video "Keeping Up With The Powerpuff Girls, which parodied Keeping up with the Kardashians and The Powerpuff Girls. *In "The Powerpuff Girls Get Arrested", a parody involved The Powerpuff Girls accidentally helping out a robbery, in the process of trying to stop it. *In "The Powerpuff Girls Go On Dates", the girls and three boys are interviewed about the dates they just went on. During Bubbles' date, she and Jake Paul watch her own show, and clips from Mr. Mojo's Rising and Cat Man Do are shown. File:Keeping Up With The Powerpuff Girls Lele Pons File:The Powerpuff Girls Get Arrested Lele Pons File:The Powerpuff Girls Go On Dates Lele Pons Nigahiga Ryan did an animated parody of The Powerpuff Girls, where they girls berate Professor Utonium for creating them without fingers. During a fight with HIM, they decide to become friends, after realizing how they're the same for both being freaks and social outcasts. File:Powerpuff Girls Parody (Dear Ryan) Game Grumps LuigiMayor.png Glove and Boots A puppet version of Mojo Jojo appears as one of the presidential candidates in "Presidential Candidates - They Could Be Worse." Image2828.jpg Nostalgia Critic WatchMojo.Com Comics W.I.T.C.H. The pin-up of issue #10 titled "A Bridge Between Two Worlds", Blossom's face can be seen in Will's jumper patch. will'sjumperpatch.JPG My Little Pony IDW Comics Pony versions of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup appear in the "Friends Forever" comic, issue number 16. PPG MLP.PNG Archie & Friends *In the panels from "Puff Piece" in Archie & Friends Double Digest #26, Chuck draws a new strip called Riverdale Darlin's which is a parody of the Powerpuff Girls. 21-anfdd26a.jpg Nickelodeon Magazine An issue shows a page with a grown-up Bubbles as an eye surgeon. Tumblr oqtqzwziRq1tsee73o1 500.png Music Gorillaz *On the back of the album cover for the Gorillaz album "G-sides", 2D is seen wearing a T-shirt with Mojo Jojo on it. *Ace from the Gangreen Gang replaces the Band Leader and creator Murdoc for the band's Sixth Studio Album The Now Now gorillaz_gsides_backcover_big.jpg|Gorillaz G-sides Tumblr inline p9lrchguDH1qe7ie9 540.png|Ace as he appears in Gorillaz: Middle Aged and Balding|link=https://youtu.be/E5yFcdPAGv0?t=1m31s Sexbomb Vs D'Bodies *On the album cover for Sexbomb Choopeta Vs D'Bodies Kiliti album, the 1998 version of Buttercup can be seen. The Album- Sexbomb Choopeta VS D'Bodies ''Kiliti.JPG|Sexbomb and D'Bodies Girls with Buttercup PPG. Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Crossover Category:Characters from another show